


Boys in Love

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan





	Boys in Love




End file.
